Advertising on a motor vehicle is common and often includes after market signage that may be painted on to a fender, tailgate or door. Alternatively, a magnetic sign including desired advertising may be purchased and located on any metal surface of the automotive vehicle. These forms of advertisement are desirable to attract potential business while the vehicle is in use, such as driving to and from a work site and parking at the work site or business location. The vehicle becomes a roaming billboard for a company. Like all advertisements, it is important to stand out and attract an audience. A magnetic sign or information painted on a vehicle can be rather mundane or nondescript, failing to attract customers, such as those driving in traffic, or failing to adequately describe the services provided.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an advertising medium for an automotive vehicle that would be both attractive and explanatory to an audience of potential customers.